


Первая не отрицательная

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Relationships, POV, Romance, Routine, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Мне нравится целовать тебя, нравится, что я в это время думаю только о том, как ты отвечаешь, как твои губы всегда почему-то становятся теплее. Нравится думать о том, что мы могли бы целоваться долгие часы, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока организм не забьёт тревогу и не попросит привычную дозу первой отрицательной.
Kudos: 1





	Первая не отрицательная

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые мелочи взяты из "выживут только любовники", так вампиры называют людей "зомби".  
> посвящается моей виктории

Солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, но мне совершенно не хочется вставать, лишний час в кровати ничего не значит по сравнению с ночами тысячелетий, что уже прожиты. Полежав две минуты, я снова начинаю засыпать, как улавливаю твои тихие, аккуратные шаги по ковру, притворяюсь, что уже сплю. Не садишься на кровать, просто нависаешь надо мною и проводишь пальцем по не закрытой одеялом руке. Вверх-вниз, от кончика среднего пальца до ключицы, я вздрагиваю, но не открываю глаза. Слышу, как опускаешься на колени, должно быть, внимательно вглядываясь в моё лицо, наполовину закрытое волосами, ждёшь, когда я не выдержу. Терпения у нас обеих не слишком-то много, наверное, это единственное, чему мы пытались учиться, но так и не научились за все эти столетия.

— Звёзды проснулись, — шепчешь, в твоём голосе слышно улыбку, мы недавно снова пересмотрели этот мультик, так понравившийся мне; увидев, что я всё ещё не реагирую, говоришь чуть громче, наклоняясь к самой моей шее, — И я проснулась.

Больше не выдерживаю, чувствую, как уголки губ ползут вверх против моей воли, и открываю один глаз. Из приоткрытой шторки на тебя падает полоска света — уличный сумрак всё ещё ярче нашей комнаты. Этот голубоватый луч ещё сильнее оттеняет контраст между твоей белой кожей и красным халатом. Ещё минуту любования и моё желание запечатлеть этот миг красками будет сильнее этого вечернего ленивого настроения. Но мне хочется поваляться и узнать, что ты задумала, так что я привстаю на локте, разлепляя и другой глаз.

— И что же мне теперь делать с тем, что ты проснулась, дорогая? — поддельно-равнодушно пожимаешь плечами, а после, в один миг меняя выражение лица, расплываешься в улыбке.

— Целуй, — так сладко тянешь эту «у», что вообще за буква такая, она буквально отображает поцелуй, невозможно сопротивляться.

— Целую, — я тоже тяну её, но не так долго, моё терпение на сегодня истощилось.

Чувствовать, как нежно и жадно ты целуешь — лучше, чем любое другое пробуждение. Как хорошо, что нам не нужно спасаться от глупых утренних вещей зомби, таких как запах изо рта, к примеру. Мне нравится целовать тебя, нравится, что в это время думаю только о том, как ты отвечаешь, как твои губы всегда почему-то становятся теплее. Нравится думать о том, что мы могли бы целоваться долгие часы, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока организм не забьёт тревогу и не попросит привычную дозу первой отрицательной.

Ты наконец-то забираешься на кровать, разрывая поцелуй, но я не даю тебе отдалиться, мягко тяну на себя твою руку и целую локоть, поднимаюсь к плечу, вдыхаю твой аромат, утыкаясь носом в шею. Ты смеёшься, мне кажется, моё сердце сейчас начнёт биться, так сильны мои чувства. Я замираю и просто наблюдаю. Смотрю, как ты забираешь ко мне под одеяло и чувствую, как упираешься коленкой в бедро, смотрю, как ты пытаешься лечь не на мои волосы, при этом не поправляя их, смотрю, как ты морщишь нос и откидываешь голову назад, ложась в странную позу, чувствую, как твоя рука ложиться на мой бок и подушечки пальцев мягко постукивают по рёбрам.

— Ты же хотела, чтобы я встала?

— А ты что, хочешь? — я не вижу лица, хотя мне очень хотелось бы уловить твои эмоции сейчас, но нет, я совершенно не хочу подниматься, особенно теперь, — Встаём.

Ты уже выбираешься и тянешь одеяло на пол, несмотря на мои жалобные стенания. Наполовину сползаю на пол, оставив в кровати только ноги и раскинув руки в стороны. Разве у нас есть какие-то планы? Почему ты вообще встала раньше, так нечестно. Ты кидаешь в меня какое-то платье на замке, я точно знаю, что на замке, потому что он бьёт меня прямо по мизинцу на ноге.

— Ауф, это ещё зачем?

— К тебе зайдёт подруга, алло, сама налепила стикеры по всей кухне.

— Чёрт, — я всё-таки встаю и влезаю в предложенное, если это так можно назвать, платье, — Я принесу еду.

Мне нравятся эти грациозные небольшие кубки, нравится, как такой наполненный кровью кубок смотрится в твоих руках, как он сочетается с твоим халатом и жёлтым светом лампы, стоящей за твоей спиной. Ты неловко смеёшься, когда замечаешь мой пристальный взгляд и спрашиваешь, что такое. А я не могу оторваться от этой необычной игры света в твоём кубке, в золотом бисера, которым я сама расшила твою любимую домашнюю одежду, и в твоих карих глазах, что за счёт лампы позади кажутся темнее, чем обычно (и чем-то близки по цвету с кровью, что темнее за счёт желтоватого стекла), но всё ещё сверкают золотыми искрами.

— А знаешь…

Ты заинтересованно мягко дергаешь головой и забираешь поданный мною кубок, я, позабыв про полупьяную негу после завтрака, в ту же секунду вскакиваю и оказываюсь у своего заветного деревянного ящика, ты всё сразу же понимаешь.

— О нет, нет, ну зачем…

Но уже поздно, сажусь обратно, раскладывая на коленях и соседнем стуле краски, кисти и планшет с листом. Нужно успеть поймать это настроение, блики повсюду и ту расслабленность, с которой ты облокотилась на спинку кресла. Мягкий карандаш быстро скользит по бумаге, оставляя яркие и кое-где неровные линии, которые точно будут просвечиваться через акварель, но я нахожу в этом своё очарование. Сложно выразить правильно, но именно такие рисунки, как мне кажется, наиболее чётко передают твой образ, твою натуру. Уже почти ткнув кисточку в нужную краску я вспоминаю про воду.

— Блядская вода.

Быстрыми и какими-то неровными движениями выливаю немного воды из вазы с цветами в какой-то стакан, спешу, потому что ты рассмеялась над моими словами, и я ещё не вижу, но уже знаю, как прекрасна твоя улыбка. Хочу, чтобы хотя бы намек на неё оказался на моей зарисовке. Кладу основные тона на твоё лицо и плечи и ещё раз шепчу тоже самое ругательство, зная, что ещё минимум один раз оно вызовет такую же реакцию. Лист небольшой, так что я успеваю положить нужные тени и рефлексы, чтобы твоя улыбка навсегда осталась в моей работе. Кажется, я знаю, что чувствовал да Винчи, когда писал свою Джоконду. Даже не так, я чувствую себя гораздо более вдохновлённой и счастливой, что явно не чувствовал тот (а в этом я уверена, я помню его уставшие глаза).

Твоя расслабленность немного сходит, рука напрягается, кажется, ты вот-вот готова будешь усесться как-то по-другому, потому что тебе не кажется, что ты хорошая натура для художницы, я машу тебе кисточкой, которой сейчас не рисую.

— Тише, всё хорошо, не двигайся и не напрягайся.

Стоит мне оторвать взгляд от листа и посмотреть тебе в лицо, как ты закатываешь глаза. Зато снова улыбаешься. Акварель, близкая подруга уже не одно столетие, хорошо передаёт свет и пространство, легко поддаётся моему влюблённому порыву и кладёт мягкие мазки. Писать — наслаждение, писать тебя — полное наслаждение и восхищение.

Я достаточно быстро закончила, обычно на портрет с окружением трачу пару часов, а тут вроде бы и часа не прошло. Ты забираешь планшет и внимательно разглядываешь, мне кажется, замечаешь каждый мазок. Приглядываясь к работе, я начинаю замечать небольшие изъяны: там тень утемнить бы, здесь чуть выше прорисовать стену, а под рукой слишком закрашены блики. Желание сесть обратно и исправлять растёт с каждой секундой, но ты будто читаешь мои мысли.

— Это набросок, он не должен быть идеальным. И он для меня, а я вижу здесь только прекрасные цвета, старание и твой влюбленный взгляд, — последние слова ты шепчешь, будто сама смущаясь. — Он прекрасен. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь…

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя.

Мне нравится заканчивать наш разговор этими фразами, мне нравится начинать его так, мне нравится вставлять их же в середину беседы или уютное молчание. Ведь каждый миг своей жизни я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это чистая правда: я люблю тебя. И я люблю каждый раз находить в твоих глазах тоже самое чувство.

Нашу тишину прервал звонок, оставив мне планшет, ты идешь открывать дверь. Я ненавижу открывать дверь и мяться у порога, если это не ты, неловко ждать, когда гость разуется и снимет куртку или пристроит куда-нибудь свою сумку, чтобы не падала. Пока ты ведешь гостью, а кто же к нам может заглянуть в такой час, кроме моей подруги, я убираю все свои художественные принадлежности и прячу кубки в чемоданчик, вот в каких ситуациях в наше время нужна вампирская скорость.

— Привет, Боже, ладно у меня вечерние смены, но вы какого чёрта не спите полночи.

— Как в одном твоём предложение сочетаются имя божества и упоминание черта?

— Как всегда придираешься к словам. Правда, сидите тут в ночи, никуда не ходите, как вампиры какие-то.

Она плюхается на диван, а ты, не сдержавшись, громко смеёшься, поглядывая на меня. Я читаю в твоих глазах горячее желание рассказать, как сильно она права, но остаётся только качать головой, ну их, эти риски. Я сажусь в кресло, где ты только что позировала мне, ты присаживаешься рядом на подлокотник и укладываешь свои ноги на мои. Она наблюдает за всем этим, закатывая глаза каждые полминуты, а после начинает рассказывать о том, как прошла моя выставка и жаловаться, что нам нужно бы хоть иногда появляться в свете. Всё как всегда, обнимать твои ноги сейчас намного интереснее, я думаю. А ты улыбаешься и киваешь на всё, слушаешь будто бы больше меня, зачем тебе это, милая.

Мы сидим словно какая-то статуя возлюбленным, в один момент ты наклоняешься ко мне чуть ближе и шепчешь, что, одень я свои солнечные очки, мы бы смотрелись ещё более забавно, и твой смех точно напугал бы мою подругу. Тут я замечаю, что она начинает клевать носом посередине собственных высказываний и предлагаю вызвать такси.

Прощаясь, снова жалуется, что мы сумасшедшие и сбили себе весь режим, раз за полночь у нас сна ни в одном глазу. Мне хотелось ответить, что я точно сошла с ума от любви к тебе, но другие не разделяют моей любви к банальным фразам, так что я решила, что скажу это лично тебе при случае.

Стоит двери закрыться, как я накидываюсь на тебя с объятиями, ничего не могу поделать, видимо, сегодня какой-то тактильный день, как и тысячи других наших дней, что мы проводили, валяясь на кровати или в гамаке, или в воде. Ты целуешь меня в щёку и бежишь наверх, в гостиную, потому что все знаю, кто первый включил телевизор, тот выбирает канал.

Ты лежишь на диване, снова закинув на меня ноги, я хотела положить руку в твои волосы, но, так как сидела чуть откинувшись назад, не доставала. Мы уже выключили телевизор, до рассвета оставалось несколько часов. Сегодня почти ничего не происходило и не было сделано, но я люблю такие ленивые ночи, особенно, если есть возможность поцеловать тебя.

Предрассветные часы всегда более спокойные, неподвижные и нежные, я отвлекаюсь от созерцания стены, когда ты перелезаешь через спинку дивана и тащишь меня из комнаты в нашу спальню. Мы раздеваемся сразу, ведь навряд ли что-то вытащит нас сегодня из постели. Ты накрываешь меня, знаешь, что я люблю засыпать именно так, и ложишься рядом. Я пытаюсь обнять тебя, но ты перехватываешь мою руку и целуешь ладонь. Замираю, так и не улёгшись, как хотела.

— Я люблю тебя очень сильно.

— А я люблю тебя, — Ты спускаешься поцелуями к запястью, — Р-родная, — кажется, мой голос дрожит.

— Да, солнышко?

Берешь вторую руку, быстро целуешь ладонь, запястье, а после начинаешь покрывать поцелуями пальцы, то быстро целуешь кончики, словно собирая с них росу, то оставляешь неспешные поцелуи на костяшках. Я уже не помню, что собиралась сказать, я уже ничего не помню, кроме всепоглощающего тепла, кроме нежности и любви, стремящихся из моей души в твою. Ты ложишься, утыкаясь макушкой мне чуть ниже шеи и, оставляя последний долгий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони, закрываешь глаза. Я засыпаю, поглаживая твоё предплечье и напевая старую песню, про восходящее солнце.


End file.
